


Everything

by Tinybooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, James is a mess, Love Potion/Spell, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, The Marauder's Map, everyone is jily trash, jily, lily is cute and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: james and Lily still aren't together and Sirius is tired . The old amortentia love potion fic





	Everything

James Potter was perfectly happy with loving Lily Evans from afar, for the time being, that is. But Sirius Black, his best mate, had…...other ideas. Sirius had watched James pine and try to woo the young witch for years to no avail and he decided enough was enough. You see Black knew something, no one but Lily’s closest friends knew, something only someone who had watched and learned everything he could from his mate could see. That Lily Evans fancied James Potter. He had watched as she slowly fell for him, how her eyes looked for him in a crowd, how her touches lingered, how she softened around him. Of course, he could tell James this new discovery but Potter was rather useless when it came to Evans, so he hatched a plan. Earlier that week he had convinced Slughorn to teach them about Amortentia, it took a lot of groveling and arse kissing but in the end, Slughorn agreed, saying he was already going to teach it and why not move it up if Mr.Black was finally showing interest in something.(what a tosser) Sirius also mentioned how excited Lily and James were and how they longed to know what their scent was making sure Slug would call on them. And today was the day.  
•••••••••••  
James Potter knew Sirius was up to something but he couldn’t quite place his wand on it. Sirius actually giggled one day while watching James argue with Lily and he had been disappearing throughout the week. 

He sat in the command room watching Lily study by the fireplace. The glow of the flames lit her face in an angelic glow, her stunning green eyes twinkled, and her hair-

“Oi, Prongs!” Sirius yelled snapping him out of his Lily induced coma. He raced through the door with a giant crooked grin on his face. “We don’t want to be late for potions, do we?” 

James stared blankly at him, he couldn’t remember a time when Sirius had been excited for a class let alone want to be on time to one. “What the bleeding hell has gotten into you, Padfoot?” 

He yanked the boy out of his chair with a surprising amount of focus. “Come on you lazy git,” Dragging James but his jumper and grabbed the book Lily was studying “You too, Red.” 

Lily hopped up trying to snatch her book back but with Sirius being 6 foot and Lily only 5’5 she soon realized this wouldn’t work and drew her wand. “Black, give me my book back or I will use a calvario curse on you and I know how much you fancy your hair.” 

The wizard put his hand protectively on his head as if that could stop the spell. Then with cat-like reflexes grabbed her wand from her hand and held it up with the book. “Come along Evans to Potions we go.” He said with Lily’s things held hostage in one hand and James in the other. James could have fought back but if being dragged by his shirt meant time with Lily Evans then so be it.

Once in the Potions classroom Black disposed of James into a seat and then Lily’s things right next to him, then sat down trapping the ginger in her seat. At this point in time, James decided that whatever plan Padfoot had cooked up was a brilliant one if it involved Lily. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t fancy her, didn’t doodle her name on parchment or didn’t dream of their future. He knew something had changed this year, she talked to him without insulting him, called him James, not Potter, and even laughed his jokes. If it was only friendship to Lily he didn’t even care, having her in his life was better than nothing at all.

“Has Black gone completely mental?” She asked looking at him those green eyes. 

He pushed back his specks and answered “Completely mad but I suppose he’s always like that,” She smiled at him, Merlin she was beautiful “Dropped on his head as a baby.” I stage-whispered back leaning closer to her like it was a secret. She laughed at then patted Sirius head as if she would find an indent in it. 

“Oi! Keep your mitts off, Evans!” He barked, swatting her freckled hand away. 

She just smirked then leaned back to Potter and whispered back “I think I felt a notch on his head.” James grinned at her but didn’t seem to notice how her eyes locked on to his mouth. 

Professor Slughorn finally entered the room, late as always. “Today we have a very special potion we are learning about, Amortentia!” The class started to talk at once but all James Potter did was glare holes into Sirius’s head, he was no longer ecstatic about his plan, in fact, he might hex him into next century. 

Sirius couldn’t have cared less about Prongs feelings then, he was too busy watching Lily Evans, the most level-headed witch he knew, (except when it came to him and James...or Snape, or social injustice actually now that he thought about it she really had a temper) looked gutted. Her eyes had glazed over and she was shaking.

“Red, you alright?” He asked unsurely.  
“Bugger off Black.” She replied back stiffly, she looked ready to bolt. 

Slughorn brought a trolly forward with a golden cauldron, everyone seemed to lean toward it like they were drawn to it. “Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. Though it doesn’t actually produce love, just a powerful infatuation. Now can anyone tell me what it smells like?” A dozen or so hands went up each person guessing wrong, the Professor looked a little put out by this. 

“Come on now one of you got to know it.” His eyes scanned the room for a victim till they landed on a cowering Lily Evans. “Miss Evans how about you?” 

The ginger reluctantly rose her head from the desk and let off a big sigh. “The potion doesn’t actually have a scent, not really anyway because it smells differently to everyone who smells it. For one person it might be mint than other roses.”

Slughorn grinned proudly at his prized student.”Well done Miss.Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor.” James smiled back at her but she continued to stare straight ahead. “Now everyone come on up and take a whiff.” The students all rushed to the potion everyone that is that wasn’t Lily. 

James placed a warm hand on her arm trying to motion her to get up but she just flinched away from his touch. His eyebrows rose in question, “Lily aren’t you coming up?”

She looked up at him and flashed a tight smile. “I don’t really-”

“Miss.Evans and Mr.Potter! You two up first!” Slowly Lily made her way up (but not without the help Sirius of course) with James to the front of the queue. “Excellent! Go on.” The teacher nudged James up to the cauldron.

James Potter already knew what it was going to smell like but having proved that he smelled Lily made him a tad light headed. He breathed in her scent and probably could have stood there all day if Slughorn hadn’t asked him a question. “Wh-what was that professor?” Everyone giggled at the airy tone the boy's voice had.

Slughorn just chuckled and patted his back firmly. “I asked what do you smell?”

And James being an idiot told them. “I smell the woody scent of a broom handle, Library books, and...Lilac.” He coughed, blushing profusely even the tips of his ears were pink. Every 7th-year student knew that Lily Evans spent most of her time in the Library and that she used Lilac perfume but this was no surprise to them, they knew James Potter was in love with Lily and had been since 2nd year. 

Lily couldn’t help staring at him, he kept running his hand through that bird's nest he called hair and his fists curled in and out. He was always in constant motion, never stopping for anything. James glanced over to her and then quickly away, she wished he would look longer.

Then it was Lily’s turn, she prayed to every famous wizard she knew, hoping it wouldn’t smell like him but when she inhaled the potion it was all of nothing. She thought if she could just out thinking about him, it would stop, wanting him would stop. It never did.

“So Miss.Evans, what do you smell?” It seemed like every person in the room held their breath, Mr.Black more so. 

She rose a shaky hand to push back a loose curl and briefly looked at James Potter. James was too busy being embarrassed and staring hard at his shoes to notice it but like everything, Lily did he could just feel her eyes on him and lifted his head. 

She kept her eyes locked on his when she spoke. “I-I smell the pine trees, exploding snaps, Butterbeer, and the Quidditch field.” When she finished she broke away and hurried out the classroom, James right in her heels.

“LILY!” She didn’t stop. “LILY EVANS! FOR MERLIN’S SAKE STOP.” Nothing. “OI LEGS!” She paused halfway up the stairs.

She whipped around and glared but it had no real heat behind it.”You know I hate it when you call me that, Potter.”

James was breathing hard but managed to smile.”I know, just like I knew you would stop.” He then frowned. “I’m Potter again?”

Lily made her way down the stairs till she was on just one step.(she liked to be as tall as him when she argued with him) “Sorry...James.”

He smiled again then ran his hand through his hair about 50 times. She stepped a tad closer and grabbed his hand.”Would you quit it! It drives me mental when you do that. It’s wonder you haven’t gone bald yet.”  
He gazed at their joined hands, remembering why he was here. Not looking away he said. “Lily, all that stuff you said,” she drew in a harsh breath “was that..that me?”

Lily resisted the urge to run and never look at this mess of a boy ever again. “I-yes.” She closed her eyes tightly as if waiting for a killing curse to hit her. Then she felt warm calloused fingers on her face slow strokes on her cheeks. 

“Lily,” she could feel his breath on her, she opened her eyes to his beautiful hazel ones. “There they are,” James said softly “I missed those green eyes.”

His usual crooked smile was replaced a kind one that made his eyes crinkle. She lifted her hands to hold his, still her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She swallowed hard.”I was...afraid that if you knew I wanted you that you won’t want me anymore. That the chase was better than me, that the real Lily Evans wasn’t going to be enough.” 

James Potter looked confused and desperate.”How could you think that Lily? Not enough?” He gripped her tighter, his hands sliding to her hair, the hair he had daydreamed about getting to touch. “Lily, you are everything.” Then he kissed her.

Lily always thought kissing James would he rough and violent (and sometimes it was) but this kiss? Oh, this kiss was anything but, his lips were soft and warm just like the rest of him. He kissed like he laughed with anything and everything he had in him. He kissed like he had forever. Their lips slide and cress the others. They finally came up for air and just rested their heads together. 

“Bloody hell,” James breathed out “I just snogged Lily Evans.” Lily just chuckled then tugged his neck down to kiss him again and again and again.

Later-

Sirius Black has been pacing a hole in the common’s rugs when they returned, hand in hand, grinning like idiots. He always did come up with the best plans.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever and is my first Jily fic but it was so fun to write about them! I hoped you enjoyed it please let me know your thoughts and ideas. Ps i hope you liked the jim and pam quote i stole


End file.
